My Immortal : The Remake
by Rusty-Knives
Summary: This is my remake of the infamous 'My immortal' by Tara Gilesbie, also known on this site as XXXbloodyrists666XXX. This story is not an MST, it is not a 'Kill MarySue', but rather what I thought should have happened with Ebony. Flame please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't, and never will, own the Harry Potter characters and Universe. That belongs to JKR. Ebony is technically not 'my' character, that would be Tara Gilesbie's character. In fact, this whole story technically belongs to her. Don't let that deter you, though:

My Immortal - Chapter One - The Rusty-Knives Edition (FHC)

A cool breeze carried itself through the frost covered grounds of Hogwarts. A young woman shivered. Her glossy black hair hung down over eyes, in unkempt tufts. Her eyes were a brilliant blue. They were rather watery because of the icy breeze embracing her face. Her name was Ebony Way.

Seeking shelter from the cold of the early morning, Ebony made her way over to the inviting front doors of the castle. The castle promised warmth. Bursting through the doors, she caught the big mahogany frames just as they were about to slam shut, and closed them gently.

She didn't want to wake everyone in the castle up.

She'd always been an early riser, but she had no idea why. She let the warmth embrace her for a moment as she took in her surroundings. Someone was standing over by the wide staircases that lead to the classrooms in the upper floors. Ebony looked over to the figure, and realised who it was: Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing up so early, blood traitor?"

Ebony blushed, and turned her head away from him," I could ask the same thing of you, Draco." For some strange reason, Ebony had harboured a crush on Draco since she had started at Hogwarts.

"Don't get smart, Way," Draco sneered. He clearly didn't like her retaliating," I don't really care what you were doing" Draco retorted," Miss Way, the wallflower"

Ebony hated that name. By most peoples standards, she would be what you considered pretty, with a delicate face, and petite figure. Throughout her entire student career at Hogwarts, she had acted as if no boy interested her in the least, her mischievous escapades usually got her into a lot of trouble. For all her sly cunning, and sharpened intelligence, she could not for the life of her understand the reason Draco used the term "wallflower" while talking to her.

Ebony remained silent for a good ten seconds. Draco took this as his exit, grinning to himself as he walked through the doors to the Great Hall.

Ebony sighed, sure that she'd never understand Draco and why she liked him so much. Looking at her magical wristwatch, Ebony realised that it was still only 6:30. She decided to make her way over to the dungeon common room of her house, Slytherin.

Any thoughts on this? please review! i know this isn't much better than Tara's, but it's a start! if your aware of anything that needs to be corrected from Tara's or my story, please let me know!

FHC: Fucking Huge Correction - I've coined this term to refer to what I'm doing to Tara's story.


	2. A fateful event

Tara, if you ever get to reading this, it's obvious that Ebony isn't my character. That character is yours. Technically, you hold all rights to the story. Too bad you can't stop me writing whatever I want. Also, the Harry Potter universe is not mine. Or yours, no matter how much you think it is. Unless your JKR - then it's yours and yours only:

Ebony had never been much of a social person. she preferred to keep to herself, only really becoming social in defiance against the powers that be. In the years that came before her seventh at Hogwarts, Ebony had almost been a Slytherin version of the Weasley twins. it was clear to anyone who knew her that her natural cunning meant that she had all the ability to best the twins, and still have room for more mischief. 

But she preferred not to be in the social limelight, drawing attention to herself as was the Weasleys custom to do so. She supposed this is why she was sorted into Slytherin, and not Ravenclaw, for her amazing cunning outweighed her intelligence, even though she had frequently been second in all the school tests, bested only by Hermione Granger. It was this intelligence that led to a kind of rivalry between Ebony and Hermione during their sixth year, neither girls acknowledging their silent competition, but it was deadly clear to them. it was only during the seventh year that problems arose.

Hermione looked up from the book she had been perusing rather ferociously. She declared her hatred for "That Ebony girl" to Harry and Ron, who looked like they were going to fall asleep. She had convinced them to stay with her for an all night study period. Madam Pince, the librarian, had organised this once a month as a way for the seventh years to cram for their NEWTS.

"She's always here, I don't get it!" Hermione ranted in a low whisper, "Why does she always have to do the things I do?"

Ron put it simply for her,"Your not the only one who has the right to study you know..." He trailed off, almost slipping into a doze.

Harry was getting rather sick of this too,"look around, Hermione, she's not the only one here besides me, you and Ron."

Of course, Harry was right.

Hermione gave a resigned sigh, and slammed her book shut.

"I'm going to go sleep, I'm just too tired" Hermione stormed off, furious.

"Finally!,"Ron groaned "I've been waiting for that since we got here!" He walked after Hermione, obviously glad that he could sleep. "Aren't you coming, Harry?" Ron looked around. His best mate had fallen asleep. With a resigned "whatever" Ron walked off, leaving his friend to sleep, his head pressed against a pile of scattered books.

A few hours later, Harry was awoken by none other than "that Ebony girl".

"Whu-Wuzzhapenin?" He spluttered.

Ebony giggled. "You fell asleep, and i wanted to read that book..."

Harry looked at the book that his head had been on a few moments before, and realised that he had drooled on it in his sleep. He wiped it off with his sleeve, and handed it to Ebony. She giggled again, taking the book delicately into her hands and opening it to read. Harry had never before had such a pretty face awake him. of course, he had seen her around before, but she was always so distant. she was always in the far corner of the room, always first to get to class, always first to leave the Slytherin table. He wondered why he had not payed much attention to her before. He decided that it was because he had never really noticed her before. All he knew was that she was a Slytherin, and assumed she was just as vile as the rest of them because of it.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked Ebony.

Ebony glanced down at her watch. " um... 5 o'clock!" She was unusually peppy for someone who had been up for almost 24-hours.

"How can you be so energetic?" Harry groaned. He was not having a great time. His head throbbed, and his eyes were screaming bloody murder. He decided to lay his head down to rest. This time he was lying over a few chairs, trying to get comfortable.

Ebony let out a full blown laugh this time, almost waking the librarian who was asleep at the issuing table, "I never really have the need to sleep..." She began. Her eyes were not on the book she was reading. This time, they were on Harry," So i concentrate my energy on to other things"

"Like a studying machine, right?" Harry muttered sleepily.

Ebony let out another giggle. "Yeah, like a studying machine." She turned her eyes back over to the book she was reading. She was grinning happily. it seemed that she had made a new friend.

Harry was thinking otherwise. He had broke up with Ginny last year, before the wedding, and the destruction of the last Horcrux. Ginny had, in the time between, already found herself another boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny had said, she had been on the verge of tears,"But i can't take you back, I don't love you any more."

Harry's face had been stony that day. Ginny proceeded to tell Harry how she had really been hero-worshipping him, and had not realised it.

To Harry, it all made sense really. He had never thought about it like that before. He had always taken it as a given that Ginny would always love him as he did her.

Anyway, it hadn't taken him long, but he felt he was over her.

And what better way to get over a sexy redhead than with a sexy brunette? He grinned to himself as he fell asleep were he lay.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up three hours later. He didn't feel particularly rested, but he felt a hell of a lot better than before. He looked over to Ebony, who was packing up, ready to go to breakfast.

"You stayed up the whole night?" Harry said. He no longer felt tired, but he had an incredible headache.

Ebony looked over at Harry, "I did just that."

Harry laughed, "You really are a studying machine!" He started. He had an enormous headache, but his brain was racing a mile a minute, along with his thoughts, "Listen…" He started. Today was a Hogsmeade day, "Are you doing anything today? Hermione and Ron told me a couple of weeks ago that they want today to themselves."

She laughed, "Those two finally got together, eh?"

Harry was rather taken aback by this last remark. He thought it was only the Gryffindors that knew about the two of them. He had been proven wrong, obviously.

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh, please. Those two have been all over each other for so long!" She remarked, "It's a wonder they took so long!"

Harry laughed.

"Well, I suppose I could show you the band I'm in." She started. Harry looked surprised. "It's just a couple of other people, really."

Harry smiled. He was beginning to like her personality as much as her looks. He guessed he was wrong about the Slytherin thing. "What kind of music are you?"

She thought about that for a moment. "um.. I guess we're mostly Indy… but we do a lot of industrial and metal.. A little of everything, really."

He grinned. "I'd love to meet your band and hear you guys!"

"Great! I'll meet you at the carriages to Hogsmeade, shall I?" She said. A smile was across her face.

"Great. Do you want to go have breakfast?"

"now that you mention it, I am ravenously hungry" She said. Her hand had strayed absent-mindedly to her stomach.

The pair of them walked together through the corridors towards the Great Hall. Ebony stopped. Harry followed suit.

"I have to tell you something, Harry." Ebony began.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"If we are going to Hogsmeade together, it can only be as friends."

Harry was slightly annoyed at this. He had been planning otherwise.

"My heart belongs to another." Ebony put it as simply as she could.

Harry felt his heart dive.

"Sure thing, Ebony"

They separated, heading towards their respective tables in the vast dining room.

Harry sat down with his two best friends.

"Here." Hermione handed him a vial of purple coloured liquid, "We got that from Madam Pomfrey, it's a vial of hangover medicine."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well," Hermione explained, "our symptoms are very much the same as a bad hangover, I can tell you that it works"

Harry said nothing as he sipped it out of the vial. Immediately, his headache melted away, and he suddenly felt well rested and content, like he had been asleep by the fire for a few days. His vibrancy returned, he turned to Ron, who was leaning towards Hermione to give her a kiss.

"What are you two planning to do today, besides snog?"

Ron pulled his lips from hers, and turned towards Harry, "Well, Hermione thought it might be a good idea to explore the Shrieking Shack."

Harry smiled. "Wanting privacy, eh?"

Ron smiled goofily, and Hermione looked affronted. "Harry, what's gotten into you?"

Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Mrs Weasley, and laughed.

Apparently, Hermione wouldn't take this as an answer, "What's so funny?"

Harry only laughed more, finally resigning to just sit and eat some bacon and eggs in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out into the Great Hall, where Filch was scanning the kids with a secrecy sensor, as they walked out of the wide mahogany doors.

The three of them were dressed in their muggle clothes.

Harry finally got to walk out of the doors, and looking around, he saw Ebony waiting for him over by one of the many thestral-drawn carriages.

Harry was stunned at her choice of attire. He had always thought of Ebony as sort of calm and collected, and not the type for provocative looks. She was wearing a tight fitting black school shirt, and a matching black tartan skirt. Her hair had a red head band in it.

Harry thought to himself how lucky he was to be going with her.

"Nice shirt" Ebony mentioned to Harry. He was wearing a baggy rammstein T-shirt that was a hand-me-down from Dudley.

Harry laughed, "I think otherwise. This is a hand-me-down from my wanker of a cousin Dudley"

They both laughed at this.

Ebony was first to get into the carriage.

"Who are you with, Potter?" Draco sneered as he walked past. He stopped, and craned his head into the carriage compartment. "My, my. If it isn't Wallflower Way and Master Potter. I never thought you had it in you, Way!" Draco laughed between himself and his two cronies as he walked away. It had always stunned Harry that Malfoy had decided to surrender information about Voldemort's horcruxes, in a trade for protection from the school.

Harry looked over at where Ebony was sitting. She looked almost as if she was about to cry.

It took Harry a moment, but then he realised, "You love Malfoy, don't you?".

The carriage started to move. For a good ten seconds, Ebony remained silent. She turned her head towards Harry. Tears were welling in her eyes.

Slowly, she nodded her head.

Harry lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." he was rather annoyed at Malfoy now.

Ebony brought herself together, "I really should get over him, after all, it's only a crush."

Harry was never that good at understanding the opposite sex. He was rather confused as she drew her tears back into her eyes. She started to smile, and drew herself back up into a straight backed pose.

"Harry, have you ever been to the muggle town that surrounds Hogsmeade?"

Harry looked even more confused. He could not understand the sudden mood-swing, nor the "Muggle town", "What?"

She laughed. "of course not," She began to smile slyly like a child hiding something from a parent. "Take a short walk in any direction from Hogsmeade, and you'll eventually end up in the muggle village of Sow's Tail."

"What do you mean, any direction?"

"Well," She began, her voice was teasing. "I'm sure Granger-girl has told you that Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are unplottable, hmm?"

"Yeah, she's always quoting _Hogwarts: a history_."

"Well, the way to get to the town is easy. Because of the unplottable charm, they had to add an immediate escape route: in this case, Sow's Tail, that meant if you wander too far from the boundaries of Hogsmeade, you'll end up there."

Harry, still a little bit confused, asked "But I thought the charm made us unplottable to muggles, too. If we went to all that trouble to conceal ourselves, why would we situate ourselves by a muggle town?"

Ebony laughed. She was having fun concealing this from Harry, "Harry, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts aren't actually near that town. Or near to the rest of the wizarding population, actually." She gave a thoughtful look out the window, "The charm only gives us one way out. Just because we walk any way away from Hogsmeade doesn't mean that we can walk in any direction to get back to it. You have to know exactly where it is to get anywhere near it."

Comprehension dawned on Harry's face, "So, it's designed to let you away, but not let you in?"

Ebony beamed, "Exactly"

The carriage stopped.

Harry and Ebony jumped out of the carriage . Harry patted the thestral that drew the carriage first, before the two of them walked away from the rest of the students, in a direction towards the forests that surrounded the Shrieking Shack.

"Why are we going this way?" Harry asked. He had a feeling that Ebony loved being in control.

"You know what I told you about the muggle town and stuff?"

Harry nodded. Ebony began again, "Well, it just so happens that the other band members are muggle-born and raised wizards and witches."

"What?"

She laughed, "So, they live in a muggle town," She was gleaming again, "Which also happens to be where I own a house."

"You own a house?" Harry began. He realised then that he did too, "How did you get that?"

"My inheritance"

"Rich girl, eh?" Harry began. He saw the smile on her face vanish quickly, "Um.. Sorry…"

Ebony looked back at him as they began a climb up a steep hill, where the forest only got thicker.

"No need." She still had a grim face, "My parents died defying the Dark Lord." She suddenly looked proud for a moment, "So Hogwarts raised me, you know? This house, however, I bought with my own money that I've made from my job"

"What's that job?" Harry asked.

Ebony Way smiled. "Selling songs and lyrics to clients"

_Wow_ Harry thought. _This girl has really got it sorted_.

"what kind of customers do you usually get?"

"Rich couples, mostly." She said matter-of-factly. She was talking in between pants, the climb had got quite steep, "Customised wedding songs and stuff, you know?"

Finally, the two of them reached the top of the hill. Harry looked from one end of the horizon to the other, taking in the view of Sow's Tail.

"Harry, look behind you." Ebony said as she sat down to catch her breath.

Harry turned around, and was stunned. Gone was the forest they had walked through, and now there was a beautiful white sand, clear water beach. All along the coast line, families were enjoying their day off, the odd couple here and there, kids splashing each other with the beautifully clear sea water.

"Ebony, where exactly are we?"

She got up. It seemed she had rested enough. "A small island in the pacific, not sure where though."

Harry was astounded. He thought that they might have ended up in another part of Europe, let alone the Pacific.

"Follow me." She said, walking away. Harry obediently following.


	5. Chapter 5

-1YAY! UPDATE! You'll see the return of two familiar characters in this one!

DISCLAIMER: I don't actually own Ebony or the story, as much as I'd like to rescue them from the shit heap that is Tara's story. I don't own Bloody Mary. That piece of unintelligible crap is Tara's too. Tom Riddle, however, is technically JKR's no matter how much Tara thinks it should be her's. The Harry Potter franchise is neither mine nor Tara's. Or yours. Unless, of course, you are JK Rowling. Then it's all yours, and nobody can take that from you.

Harry and Ebony walked through many small market stalls and passed many boutique shops. Harry saw this place was something that Cho would have loved, with the many little stores and tearooms, cafes and restaurants.

"It's a big tourist destination for the magical community," Ebony explained, "Since it's so easy to get to if you know what your doing"

Harry just stared, amazed at all the shops and the beautiful scenery. He thought that if he ever got a house after he had finished with Voldemort, it would be here.

Finally, they reached Ebony's house. It was a little white sea-side cottage, with thick black curtains adorning the insides of the windows, and an old oak front door.

Harry wondered who had designed the house, because it had to be the oddest thing he'd ever seen.

But it was pretty cool, really.

Ebony fumbled in her breast pocket for a couple of seconds before she drew out a small shiny silver key. Jamming it into the tarnished keyhole of the door, she turned the lock. A resounding click was heard. Taking a step inside, Harry was impressed by what he saw. Here and there, weird paraphernalia cluttered the walls, and bits of electronics adorned the cabinets, electrical components overflowed from the various drawers and shelves.

"Welcome to my home!" Tara announced, she was clearly enjoying the attention Harry was giving her house, "Let's get something to eat!"

She led Harry through the corridor, into a tiny kitchen with a sit-at counter. Ebony pulled some ingredients from her fridge, and with a flick of her wand, sandwiches were making themselves.

"You know, your not as shy as you look" Harry began, "So why does Draco call you a Wallflower?"

"I guess it's because I'm not as slutty as the other girls in Slytherin, meaning I don't feel the need to date every guy that takes a second glance at me. I prefer to keep to myself, as you may know."

Harry nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. The two of them took their sandwiches out to the living room, and ate in silence as they watched TV.

Suddenly, something dawned on Harry.

"Hey, I thought electrical things couldn't work with magic around!"

"They can't" Ebony said, in between mouthfuls. She was a rather quick eater, a habit she had picked up when she had first began studying, "I've re-engineered this stuff to run off magic"

Harry was astounded, "Does that mean that you can use this stuff at Hogwarts?"

Ebony gave it a thought. "Probably not." She wiped the crumbs from her face, and put the plate on the floor. "It's technically still electronics, so I suspect the giant unplottable charm would throw the magnetic parts off."

A knock on the door came.

Ebony left the room for a couple of seconds, returning with her friend.

His face made Harry remember the times he had spent in the memories of Albus Dumbledore, when he was learning of Voldemort's past.

"Harry, this is Tom" Ebony said, pointing to the respective personas, "Tom, this is Harry".

Harry stared at Tom avidly. His face was so similar to that of the young Voldemort's… but something was missing. Harry noticed that Tom was blind in one eye, a long scar trailing from his forehead down through his eye and all the way to his chin.

"Nice to meet you, Harry" Tom stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry took it into his hand, and pumped it up and down, "No need to ask what your last name is. And by the way your staring at me, I'd say neither for me, too. Yes, Harry, my name is Tom Riddle."

Harry was grinning manically. Having had his questions answered before he even asked them was a wake up call. Harry looked away from Tom, blushing profusely.

"Umm… I didn't mean to offend…"

"No offence taken. I lost my eye in a fight with Fenrir Grayback, who had turned me, my parents, and my little sister into werewolves." Tom stated this as though he was discussing the weather, not the horrid incidents that had taken place just a year ago.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Harry, would you like to hear some of our music?" Ebony asked, walking through to another room with Tom. Harry got up, and followed the two of them through to what seemed to be the biggest room of the house.

Harry was sure it couldn't have been this big, it looked bigger than the house itself actually was, expanded by magic and littered with musical instruments and equipment. Ebony grabbed a guitar from the ground, tweaked the strings a bit till she was satisfied, and sat down on a black, vinyl cushioned stool. Tom promptly found a set of drums and sat down at them, poised to play.

"Okay then, Tom," Ebony started, "Harry hasn't heard us play together before, so what should we cover for him?"

Tom gave a couple seconds thought to this, "How about "Terracotta Pie" by System of a Down?"

Ebony's looked satisfied by this choice, "You on vocals, okay?".

It seemed as if the two of them were synchronized, because with no signal whatsoever, Tom started an intricate set of stick twiddling, the rhythm in and out, an awesome sight to see.

After a couple of seconds, Ebony joined in with the guitar, accentuating the song and adding to the songs cool sound.

"Banana, banana, banana, banana, terracotta, banana terracotta, terracotta pie"

Harry had to admit, this was weird when played with a straight acoustic guitar and no bass line. In fact, the lyrics were weird too.

For a couple more minutes the song went along, Harry was impressed with their skills. He had no grounding in music so what would he know?

When they were done, Ebony asked "What do you think? We're still waiting for the other band members to arrive…"

Harry was looking over her shoulder, someone had just apparated.

She had pale white skin, frizzy black hair, and dressed herself in a very Gothic Lolita type outfit, all frills and bows.

"Harry, meet Mary Smith" Ebony pointed from person to person, "Her stage name is Bloody Mary. She's both the Bass and the vocals, ordinarily."

"Good to meet you, Harry." Her voice was a low drawl. Harry shook her hand as Mary's eyes made the usual glance up to Harry's scar, "You guys, where's Phoebe?"

"Not made it yet. Probably at some book store." Tom replied. He was absent-mindedly twirling the drum sticks in intricate patterns.

"Well, we might as well wait for her then," Ebony said, promptly shifting herself to the lounge and plopping down in a seat, slumping herself down into a comfortable position. The other two band members and

Harry followed suit, turning the TV on.

They made fun of the infomercials of day-time TV, waiting patiently for a good ten minutes before a knock was heard on the front door.

"That'll be her" Sure enough, Ebony came back a few seconds later, followed by a red-headed girl, with big coke bottle glasses, and blue slacks.

"Right, let's get to work, then!" Tom exclaimed happily, "We'll play Harry our special edition version of "Weisses Fleisch" by Rammstein."

The four of them made it to the other room. Tom on drums, Mary on the electric (or was it magical?) bass guitar, Ebony on the acoustic guitar, and last but oddly not least, phoebe on a synth keyboard.

Harry wondered how Ebony's guitar would come out on top of the bass. He doubted that he'd hear it at all. Ebony soon answered this unasked question by placing a sound amplifying charm on the guitar.

Then, when all appeared ready, Phoebe started up with a repeating 1-2-3-4on the keyboard, which was soon faded into the song, and met by Tom's drumming. The song and the band blended so beautifully and clashed so harshly that Harry was quite taken aback by the sound, it reminded him of Pop music, but sounded like Metal. The German vocals were cool to hear, too. Bloody Mary quickly filled the sound of a low, harsh male resonance, while still retaining female qualities to the sound.

The song went on for a good few minutes, and was quickly met by another, the band members were accustomed to knowing what song they wanted to play by the opening notes another of the band might throw in. Their sound ranged from Industrial to Indy, with a little Pop, and some Shock Rock. The rehearsal went on for a good three hours, before Tom decided to call it quits.

"I better get going, I've got to study for my drivers licence."

"Yeah, me too. I've got some books that I want to get through by tonight." Phoebe said, getting up off her seat and following Tom out of the door.

"I'm going to go and enjoy the beach." Mary drawled, apparating out of the house.

After a couple of moments silence in which Ebony cleaned everything from the ground with a flick of her wand, she asked, "So, what did you think of us?"

"You guys have an interesting sound." Harry was telling the truth, "I've never heard anything quite like it."

Ebony gave Harry a can of coke, which she had conjured from the fridge.

Opening her own can, and taking a deep gulp, she said " Slughorn says we might get to play at school on the Halloween and Christmas parties. He's still organising Halloween, but the signs look good."

"Cool." Harry had no idea that stuff like this ever went on behind the Halloween parties.

"Hey, since we're here, do you want to go look at all the cool shops?" Ebony asked. She was slipping out of her shoes into some comfier sandals.

"Why not." Harry knew this was set to be fun.


	6. Dark Tidings

Disclaimer: this story does not belong to me. the story belongs to Tara Gilesbie. Harry potter stuff belongs to JKR. Ebony belongs to Tara.

Thanks to Artemeisia for the excellent beta-ing. Thanks to everyone for reading this. Double thanks for reviewing it.

Chapter 6 - Dark Tidings

The sun beat down on the back of Harry's neck, his body casting a long

shadow in the afternoon sun.

"Look at this one!" Ebony called over to him. Harry followed her into the

darkness cast by a rather beat-up shop, kept cool from the sun by the closed

curtains and open windows. A refreshing breeze embraced their faces,

relieving them of the heat.

Harry looked around. The shop was filled with the kinds of clothes that were

all black frills, lace and bows, one pieces, maid's uniforms, and Gothic

Lolita fashion.

The shop somehow made Harry uncomfortable.

"What do you think of this one?"

"Err.. What?" Harry had slipped into a sort of wakeful doze, blissfully

unaware of anything Ebony had said.

"I said do you like this one," Ebony indicated a rather tight fitting maid's

one piece, "Or this one?" an equally small muggle school girl uniform.

Harry looked from one to the other, "I that one would suit you more"

indicating the "school girl" suit.

"Sweet." She said, taking the other one to the counter to purchase, leaving

Harry to put the school uniform back.

Harry filed his way through to the other end of the shop, his mind drumming

a dull beat in the back of his brain. As much as he liked Ebony, she had

rather dull taste in shops.

Just as he was putting the dress back on the rack, a high pitched shriek sounded

from outside.

Harry dropped everything and ran to Ebony's aid. Dementor after dementor was

swooping down on the inhabitants of the small island, causing the utmost

terror. In the midst of it all, Ebony lay sprawled on the ground, a dementor

lowering it's head to deliver the eternally fatal "kiss".

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver stag sprinted it's way over to the lifeless

body of Ebony, hooking the dementor around the middle, and launching the figure

out into the distance. The patronus turned itself around, working it's way

over into the thick of the shadowy creatures. The dementor raid party quickly gave

up, Harry's advanced defense against the dark arts magic skills had won.

Satisfied that the action was over, Harry rushed over to Ebony, hauling her

up into his arms. She still hadn't recovered. Harry felt for her pulse. And realized he couldn't find one.

He panicked, was he too late?

Two hours later, Ebony lay in a bed in the hospital wing, Harry at her side.

"It's my heart," Ebony said. She looked on the verge of tears, "My heart's

always been too weak!"

"Calm down, you're only going to make it worse," Harry said, stroking her

hair.

With the aid of Madam Pomfrey, Ebony had made it through the ordeal fine, but her heart

was still recovering. Ebony's heart, she had explained, had been weak since

birth. Her panic, coupled with the effect of the dementors, had brought on a

heart attack.

The doors of the hospital wing swung open, through them came a frightened-looking Ron and

Hermione.

"We heard about the Dementor attack. Thank God you're okay, Harry!" Hermione

looked as though she had refused to breath until she saw her friend was

alright.

"Ebony had a heart attack, but other than that, we're fine" Said Harry.

Hermione looked genuinely concerned for her rival.

Ebony was really crying this time, salty tears running down her cheeks, "My

heart is too weak. I have to find a cure." Throughout her entire life, she

had been unable to participate in anything overly dangerous or exciting.

She had never been allowed to do anything that would "over-exert" her. She

had to train herself to be able to pull Weasley-esque pranks without putting

herself into a coma.

At the sight of tears running down Ebony's cheeks, Madam Pomfrey promptly

swooped upon the three of them.

"What do you three think your doing? She needs rest and relaxation!" Shooing

Ron, Hermione and Harry out the doors of the hospital wing, and deftly locking

them in one simple motion.

---------

Since it was late, the trio made their way back to Gryffindor tower, taking

their usual seats around the fire. Harry had skipped tea. He was regretting

it now.

"So, what's the deal with you two?" Ron said, "Are you going out or what?"

Harry laughed, "I'm interested, but she only wants to be friends."

Hermione listened to the boys chat, her eyes looked tired and worn out.

Everything went quiet; the boys had ended their chat.

"Harry, why are you interested in that girl?" Hermione said, "She's a

Slytherin"

Harry gave a frustrated sigh.

"Hermione, I've given up caring what house people are in." Harry explained,

"If you're a jerk, you're a jerk. Just because she's a Slytherin doesn't

mean that she's a bad person."

"You know what I mean, Harry!" Hermione snapped, looking agitated.

Harry gazed into the fire, his eyes slipping into a daydream.

What was it that attracted him to her?

He had never really contemplated this before. Why did he suddenly recognise

Ebony as a pretty young woman, when before he had never noticed she existed?


	7. Chapter 7

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Ebony. She is the property of Tara Gilesbie, A.K.A: Tata Gilespie, or TaEbony. Harry potter characters and setting are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. On with the story!

But first, thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review and read this story. If you could review this please, I would appreciate it dearly.

My Immortal : FHC

Chapter 7

Ebony lay awake in her hospital bed, her heart beating rapidly, a single tear running down her cheek. The pain she was feeling was like no other. She knew that she had to sleep, yet she knew that He would come for her in her dreams.

_Don't stop till your mission is accomplished_

Ebony laughed, her insides twisting sickeningly. She barely remembered that day, but how it affected her life was something she'd never forget.

_Run while you can still make it, darling…_

The last words of her dying mother, she kept it dear to heart. Always honouring her last wish, Ebony held on to her promise.

And then, He came into her life…

Ebony's eyes flittered awake, and she took her surroundings in.

_No, please not here!_, She thought of endless ways to escape. She knew it would do her no good, for this prison was inside of her…

"Get up." A tall boy of around 19 was standing over her. Diablo had long, greasy black hair, and a sharp, sophisticated face.

Trembling slightly, Ebony brought herself to stand.

Diablo brought his hand forward, a long black nail caressing the side of Ebony's face, "My, my… what a pretty woman we've become."

Ebony slapped his hand away, "Tell me what you were sent here for, then fuck off."

Diablo smiled, a sadistic grimace that showed no sign of good intent, "He says that if you fail again, he will have no choice but to kill you."

Ebony let slip an uneasy laugh, her trembling voice betrayed her true emotion, "Tell him that I have no interest in fulfilling his mission."

Diablo smiled with something could only be described as sadistic joy. He brought his head down to her's, as if to kiss her…

"I will personally make sure that you do, Miss Way."

Ebony could feel his icy breath on her ears, his eyes were insanely wide.

Defiantly, Ebony was paying no intention to him. Her eyes betrayed her true feelings.

A lone tear fell across her cheek, the salty liquid dripping to the ground.

She turned slowly over to were Diablo had been. He was gone.

She finally let her emotions burst forth, tears cascading from her eyes, her now limp body falling to the ground as she faded back into the world of the living.

"It's alright dear, you were having a nightmare," Madam Pomfrey was standing beside her bed, adjusting Ebony's pillows.

"No… not a nightmare…" Ebony said, her voice trailing off as she lay her head down to rest.

Madam Pomfrey stood there for a brief moment, before deciding to go back to her office.

Ebony did not let herself sleep, even though she knew that He would not come again…


	8. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Ebony or the Harry Potter universe. Ebony is the sole property of Tara Gilesbie. Harry Potter is the sole property of J.K. Rowling.

Thanks everyone for Reading and Reviewing!

Chapter 8

Over the next few days, Harry was bombarded with questions about the Dementors.

"NO! he is not going to answer questions for a school newsletter!" Ron shouted, scaring a tiny looking first year.

"Ron, I think you're more annoyed by this than me!" Harry laughed, his friend was seething.

"If I don't get this done, I'm screwed!" Ron said, indicating his transfiguration homework.

Harry clutched his sides, he was laughing too hard, "Hermione's rubbing off on you, mate"

"What about me?" Hermione said as she came down into the common room. She was holding her bag in one hand, and Crookshanks in the other.

Crookshanks, fighting for freedom, wormed his way out of her hands and quickly took a place next to the fire. Hermione frowned.

"You boys should try getting your work done" Hermione was leaving for her Arithmancy class. Harry and Ron had a free period.

Harry didn't care much for his school work anymore, he felt that he had more important things to deal with. Ron on the other hand, received constant nagging from Hermione to study.

"Err… yeah…" Ron said, he was furiously trying to remember the spell to transform animals into furniture.

Hermione left the common room, hear bushy hair swishing behind her.

The only people left in Gryffindor tower now were Neville, Dean, Seamus, and of course, Harry and Ron.

Neville was sitting in a corner, playing a guitar.

"When did you get that, Neville?" Harry asked, making his way over to Neville.

"Last Christmas!" Neville said enthusiastically, "Turns out I have a muggle relative! Aunt May! She thought it'd be good for me to learn how to play!"

Harry looked at the guitar. It was a glossy black, with red lining on the corners of the wood. Across the face of the guitar in red lettering was the word "Navel".

"Can you play me something?"

"Sure…" Neville tweaked the strings a bit, and when he was satisfied, asked "Do you have a particular song? I've been listening up on muggle music!"

Harry shook his head. Come to think of it, he'd never had the chance to listen to music he liked when he was with the Dursleys, Dudley had always played heavy metal as loud as it could go. Harry never enjoyed it that much.

Neville shrugged, "Alright, I'll play you "Crazy Sunshine" by The Pillows"

Neville played, he was pretty good. As he strummed the guitar strings, he sang the lyrics in Japanese, and surprisingly, he had a rather good voice. Strong and strangely gentle.

Neville put his guitar down, finished, "Well, what do you think?"

Harry grinned, "Pretty good, Neville. Why is your guitar named Navel?"

Neville blushed, embarrassed, "My aunt could never get my name right…"

Harry laughed, turning round to find something to do. At a loss, he decided to stroll around the grounds.

He let his feet take him, his mind wandering. He was still pondering what Hermione had been saying.

Mindlessly, he walked over to the lake. Abruptly, he bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch were your going, Potter."

Harry laughed, turning his head to Malfoy, "What did you say?" Ebony was standing near to Draco, a furious look directed to Malfoy. "If you've been harassing her Draco, your in for it."

He looked over to Ebony, "No, Harry. It's okay." Shaking her head, she said, "We were just conversing politely." Her face said otherwise.

Draco took this as his cue to walk away.

Harry looked after Draco, glaring at his back. Slowly, he turned his head around. Ebony had vanished.

What was it that Harry had interrupted?


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: THIS SCENE CONTAINS SECKS. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVICED.

Oh yeah, the Harry Potter series belongs to JKR, Ebony obviously belongs to Tara Gilesbie, yada yada... you guys have heard enough... BTW: I SUCK at writing romance, so please tell me if anything in this here story is inaccurate or sexist, whatever problems you have with it...

:...:...:...:... :...: 9

Ebony felt dirty, as if her soul was tainted to the very core. She lay awake in her bed trying to wrap her mind around what she was feeling ...Diablo...Harry...Draco… Her mind slipped ever deeper, until her prison threatened to appear. The very notion of this jolted her out of her daydream, her forehead sweating, and her hands clammy.

Too tired to sleep, Ebony crept down the stairs to the common room, dressed in her black pajamas. She didn't expect to find Draco sitting there, his eyes wide open, his skin pale.

"Couldn't sleep?" He said. He looked far too tired for any wiseass comments. And for this, she was thankful.

"No. Too tired" Draco laughed at this, his mirth shallow and weary.

"I'm going out in the grounds for a walk. You should come!" Ebony said, as she waved at him to follow as she made her way to the brick wall that hid their common room from the rest of the school.

Draco hesitated, but on impulse, jumped up and chased after the young witch as she bounded away.

He got up, and still dressed in their pajamas, the two left the common room behind them as they hurried out into the safety of the shadows, so as to remain invisible until they reached the freedom of the grounds of Hogwarts.

The two of them strolled along the path towards the Great Lake; Draco's face showed very clearly that he would rather be doing something else.

They reached the banks along the lake, and together they skipped stones across the water.

"So, what's going between you and Potter?"

Ebony's face darkened, her reflection on the water blue and ghostly, "I'd rather not talk about that, Draco. That's private."

"Suit yourself, then."

Draco remained silent for a good five minutes, hurling stones out into the water. Ebony watched him as she sat down on the grassy ascend, her eyes fixed on Draco. For five years she had loved him, and not once had he showed signs of returning those feelings. She was almost ready to give up on him, and move on to Harry. Harry had always been kind and compassionate to her, and he definitely liked her. She sighed loudly, letting her thoughts out in a cloud of pale fog that was illuminated by the moonlight.

Draco sat down next to Ebony, his face turned slightly away from her.

"So, Ebony... do you want to come with me to the Halloween dance?"

Her heart thudded like a drum. Was he pulling a joke on her? She looked at his face as Draco turned his head towards her. His face showed none of the usual signs that he was playing a prank or telling a lie.

She couldn't help but feel the overpowering urge to scream "YES!!!!" but she held it back, her lips shaping themselves into a frown.

"I'm really sorry, Draco... but I can't"

Draco looked shocked, as if he wanted to shout at her. Instead, he leaned his face in, towards Ebony, moving closer, to kiss. She could see every little blonde freckle on his face. They're only visible when you can look this closely… she thought.

Teasingly, their lips brushed, tongues touching each other even if only for only a brief moment... Draco leaned forward, closer into Ebony, placing his arms around her waist and shoulders, squeezing her sides gently. Once again, their lips met, more forceful this time, more needing than ever...

"STOP!" Ebony cried, her voice faltering as she pushed him away with scornful arms.

"What's wrong?" said Draco, he looked hurt.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. You've loathed me for years... why the sudden change?" She half shouted.

Draco looked into her eyes, not faltering for a second as he said, "I had no choice but to pretend!"

"Pretend what?"

"I've been arranged to Pansy, Ebony. I had to do it or the little pig would go squealing to my father!" Draco snapped, letting these words sink in.

Ebony was the one to make the move this time. Forcing Draco onto his back, she leaned over him as their lips met for a third time, their tongues lashing against each other. Draco ran his hands up and down Ebony's back, his fingers delicately brushing over her spine as the pair held each other in a tight embrace. Ebony was more than ready for this. She had fantasized about this moment almost every night for five years. She tangled one set of fingers in his short blonde hair, running her other hand up and down his chest as she moved lower and lower down his body. He took control, flipping her onto her back, and as their lips teased each other, he fondled her left breast. She felt pleasure as he teased the delicate nipple behind her shirt, it became hard to the touch. She pushed him off for a few seconds as she undid her shirt and bra, exposing her pale breasts. Small were her breasts, and petite was her slender figure. Her hips felt a tight pressure as Draco grabbed her around the waist, raising her off the ground as he teased the nipples with his tongue. She grabbed him around the middle, and pinning him to the ground, removed his clothes, ripping his shirt in the process. Now the two were chest to chest, their naked bodies illuminated by the moon. Consumed with desire, the two of them felt sensations they had never felt before as they ground against each other. Ebony's pale body moved ever closer to Draco's, as the night watched on…

I would just like to say a HUGE thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story... Huge thanks to Artemeisia for the BETA'ing. As you may or may not be able to tell, I have absolutely NO EXPERIENCE in writing anything romantic. I'd love to hear your criticisms (even flames, they still help) of this chapter in particular, they'll help me to become a better writer.


End file.
